This invention relates generally to docking and trailering means for boats, and more particularly to a floatable boatlift for raising a boat from the water during storage and servicing.
As an alternative to mooring and storing a boat in the water tied to a pier or bulkhead, in addition to dry storage, two well-known devices are available to a boat owner. The first is in the form of a conventional boat trailer wherin the boat may be hoisted atop the trailer and removed from the water by a towing vehicle.
The second option generally available is in the form of a floating dock. This system includes a pair of spaced apart parallel, elongated floatation chambers which may be filled with water as required. Structures connected between these floatation chambers are adapted to engage the hull of the boat and to support same thereatop. In order to utilize this well-known system, the floatation chambers are filled with water to submerge the entire system, whereupon the boat may be driven or pulled in position directly over the center hull engaging member. Thereafter, the water is pumped from the floatation chambers, whereupon the entire system and the boat thereatop are raised above the surface of the water.
Significant limitations are associated with such floatable docks. One such limitation resides in conjunction with the potential imbalance during filling of the floatation chambers whereupon the entire system may roll or pitch within the water-carrying with it the potential of the boat sliding from its resting position into the water. An additional limitation resides in the deeper water required in order to completely submerge this assembly beneath the waterline so that the boat may be driven or pulled thereover.
With regard to towable boat trailers, applicant is unaware of any significant floatation means in conjunction therewith which would render these devices floatable.
The present invention provides a boatlift which may be provided in a form which is tieable to a stationary object such as a pier or seawall or may be made towable behind a land vehicle. The floatation chamber is moveable upwardly and downwardly in relation to the boat hull engaging member so that the boat placed thereatop may be conveniently raised and lowered without any of the undue limitationhs heretofore described.